


Ready

by mjduncan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shawson smutshot. Don’t want to give too much away here, so if you’re interested, click through to read. Please mind the rating, for mature audiences only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

When you open your front door, you have only half a second to register the fact that the woman incessantly ringing your doorbell is your partner before she lunges across the threshold and captures your lips in a completely unexpected, entirely welcome kiss. It's actually better than you ever dared dream it would be, on those rare times you allowed yourself to imagine this particular scenario, and you can't help but sigh into her mouth as her hands fist the collar of your shirt and she pushes you back against the wall. You wrap your arms around her waist and hold her tight as her body molds to yours, and you can't resist running your right hand up her muscled back to thread your fingers through her hair. She groans into your mouth as you tug lightly on the silken strands and your eyes roll back in your head as the sound causes your knees to grow weak and your nipples to grow instantly, painfully hard.

The need for air eventually forces her to pull back long enough to draw a gasping, ragged breath, and even though your body is quite literally thrumming with desire, you can't help but ask, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes are dark and serious as she nods, and you don't resist when she kisses you again. This time it's softer, gentler, like she's trying to reassure you without words that this is what she wants, and you melt into her touch as her hands slide up the column of your throat to gently cradle your face. You've always loved to be kissed like this. Like you were something to be cherished. The feeling of a woman's hands on your face, holding you in place as she kisses you has never failed to make your stomach twist with butterflies and your pulse race, and this time is no different. If anything, those feelings of blissful anticipation are magnified because this isn't just some woman holding and kissing you.

It's Dawson.

And though you don't understand why she's here in your foyer, pinning you to the wall and kissing you like you're everything she's ever wanted, you're too far lost to the feeling of her hands on your face and the taste of her tongue that's sweeping slowly around your own to care.

You don't remember making your way up the winding, circular staircase, but you're suddenly in your bedroom and the fact that you're standing beside your bed, kissing her as you lift her shirt off over her head makes that seemingly instantaneous change of locations irrelevant. Her skin is impossibly soft under your fingertips as you stroke your hands up and down over her sides, and you moan into her mouth as you barely graze the sides of her breasts with your thumbs. You feel yourself grow insanely wetter as she groans and arches her chest forward into you, and you both sigh as your hands wrap around her breasts and begin squeezing the mounds slowly in time with your kisses.

Time speeds again in a blur and you find yourself hovering over her on the bed, with nothing but air between you. A low moan rumbles in your throat as you lower yourself onto her, and a slow-rolling tremor of anticipation rolls down your spine as your legs scissor, smooth skin gliding together with an erotic silken friction. You claim her lips in a slow, sweet, reverent kiss as you roll your hips into her, desperate to feel as much as possible. Her nails drag slowly down your back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, and when she gasps softly against your lips in response to your thrust, you can't help but do it again.

And again.

And again.

She's moaning almost wantonly now and rocking against you as you kiss your way over the defined line of her jaw to suck against her pulse point. Her fingers dig hard into your shoulders as she turns her head to the side, offering more of herself for you to devour, and you moan as you soothe the pinked skin of her throat with the flat of your tongue. You move lower, lifting your hips away from her, and you smile as she whimpers softly in protest of the loss of contact. Her quiet protestations turn into an appreciative growl as you wrap your lips around her nipple and suck against it hungrily, and you can't help but chuckle softly under your breath as you tease her the rapidly hardening bud with the tip of your tongue.

The sounds that escape her as you lovingly attend to each of her breasts in turn are magnificent, and if it weren't for the fact that her hand is now in your hair, pushing against you in an attempt to move you further down her body, you would be tempted to stay right where you are for hours. But she is pushing against your head and her hips are rolling wildly beneath you in a fruitless search for friction, and you've wanted this for too long to deny either of you what you both crave.

You can scent her arousal before you're even fully settled between her legs, and you groan as you bury your face in the curve of her hip and bite down on the soft, supple flesh because goddamn if she doesn't smell fucking amazing. She cries out and pushes harder against you, and you draw a deep, shuddering breath to try and calm yourself as you allow her to move you where she wants you, because right now you just want to devour her whole.

"Gorgeous," you breathe as you finally position yourself between her thighs, and you selfishly take a moment to just look at her. Your eyes track slowly, lovingly over swollen lips that literally glisten with her desire, and the moan that rumbles in your throat at the sight is low, rough, and undeniably primal.

You watch her stomach muscles tense as she anticipates your touch, and when you finally press that first sweet kiss to her swollen clit, her answering moan is downright wanton. You bathe the hard bud with soft kitten licks, teasing it with the lightest of touches as you savor being able to actually love her. Her hips rock harder and faster against your mouth the longer you tease her, and you almost regretfully move lower to run the flat of your tongue through her. You're addicted from the very the moment her arousal coats your tongue, and you wrap your arms around her legs to hold her open as you dive in for more. Her hips buck against your mouth as you finish each languorous lick through her folds with a quick flick your tongue over her clit, and the scream that tears itself from her throat when you first thrust your tongue inside her is enough to actually make you come. You groan into her and your hold on her thighs tightens as your body clenches hard with your pleasure, and then the hand in your hair tugs as the hot, velvet walls around your tongue begin to flutter with her oncoming orgasm.

Her legs close around your head as she begins to tremble with her release and you smile as you continue to flutter your tongue inside her, more than content to remain where you are and to drink in the fruits of your effort. When she finally relaxes around you, you tenderly kiss those intimate lips one last time before you move back up her body. She wraps her hand around the back of your neck and pulls you down into her, claiming your lips in a kiss that is instantly deep and hungry as she plunges her tongue inside your mouth, and the moan that rumbles in her throat at the taste of herself on your tongue makes your eyes roll back in your head.

You're not sure how it happens, but the next thing you know, you're on your back with her grinning wickedly down at you and you feel your entire body react viscerally to the unfettered hunger that’s burning in her eyes. She holds your gaze captive as she slides down the bed, and you moan at the way she licks her lips as she lowers her head to run her tongue through you for the first time.

Her touch is electric and you’re helpless to contain the strangled gasp that escapes you as your hips lift off the bed toward her mouth. You fist the pillow beneath your head in an attempt to remain grounded, but as her tongue swirls slowly around your clit, you know that you're helpless to do more than simply hang on for dear life because she's making you feel things now that you haven't ever felt before.

She's suddenly everywhere at once, warm lips wrapping sweetly around you and sucking as a nimble tongue sweeps through you, broadly, heavily, lightly, quickly, slowly, and you're not at all surprised or embarrassed by the pleading litany of words that are spilling almost incoherently from your lips. Her palms drag up your stomach and she grabs your breasts roughly, the calluses on her hands raking delightfully over your nipples, and when she pinches them and thrusts her tongue impossibly deep inside you, you can't help but scream as you're thrown headlong into release.

It's been a while since you've had an orgasm this strong, and it's enough to make your head spin and bells ring in your ears as you clench and tremble with the force of your climax. You moan as you feel her hands pull away from your breasts and you swallow thickly as her mouth disappears from you as well. The ringing in your ears is growing inexplicably louder as you wait to feel the warm, comforting weight of her body atop your own, and you groan as you open your eyes to see what's taking her so long to climb back on top of you.

You're really not all that surprised to find that your vision is blurry as you look around your darkened bedroom, but you are surprised when you realize that you're alone. Your eyes sting with tears as the reality of the situation hits you, and you cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the strangled whimper that escapes you as the fact that it was all a dream hits you squarely in the face.

The ringing that you heard in your dream sounds again and you groan as you recognize it as being the doorbell. The last thing you want at the moment is to answer it, but you can tell by the increasing, almost desperate tempo of the ringing that whoever is down there isn't going to go away until you do.

You pull on some clothes and, as your mind is busy recalling the most minute details of your dream, distractedly make your way down the staircase. You're trapped in the phantom memory of the taste of Dawson's skin and the sounds of her pleasure and the feeling of her tongue pushing boldly inside you as you reach the door, and you don't bother to look through the peephole before you open it because you fully intend to send the person on the other side away.

Your heart literally skips a beat as you pull the door open and your breath hitches in your throat as you find an all-too familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at you. "Dawson?" you whisper as your entire world begins to spin around you.

She licks her lips and shakes her head as she steps into you, and your heart beats an irregular staccato as the current situation and the memory of your dream blur together. Her eyes search your face for something you can’t quite identify as she reaches out and cradles your jaw in her palm, and you bite your lip as your body reacts to the gentle touch.

"Don't take her back," she says.

You know exactly whom she's referring to, and you sigh as you reach up to wrap your hands around her wrists. You stare at her for a handful of heartbeats, selfishly enjoying the tenderness of her touch because you know that it will disappear all too quickly, and you lick your lips as you offer her a small, lopsided smile. "I won't."

She smiles. "Good."

The idea is tempting, you can't deny that, but you know that letting Clarice back into your life will only lead to more heartache. You miss her, though, and you do hope that you two will be able to form some sort of a tentative friendship. "Was there something else you wanted?" you can't help but ask as she doesn't move. Not that having her so close is a bad thing, but it's hell on your restraint when you swear that you can still taste her on your tongue.

Her gaze drop to your lips and you reflexive swipe your tongue over them as her eyes darken with the early stirrings of arousal, and though you recognize it for what it is, you know that she won't. "I..." She shakes her head and her arms drop to her sides as she takes a step away from you. "No. That was it. You wanna maybe go out and grab a drink?"

The loss of her touch is acute, and a shiver rolls down your spine at the loss of her warmth. Going out isn't at the top of your list of things you want to do, but it's better than going back to bed alone, so you smile and nod. "Sounds good. Just give me a sec to go get my shoes?"

Her answering smile is almost relieved as she nods, and you leave the door open as you turn and go off in search of appropriate footwear. When you get back to the foyer wearing your favorite pair of Toms and a sweatshirt you’d left draped over the back of the couch earlier, you find her staring almost nervously at her feet as she shuffles her weight from side to side.

"Ready?" you ask as you slip the strap of your purse over your shoulder.

She looks up at you and you can easily read the indecision in her expression as she nods. "Yeah."

You want to ask what it is that has her so obviously conflicted, but you don't want to push so you just smile and ask, "Where do you want to go?"

"Place on the corner?"

"That'll work," you say as you wave a hand at the door.

She nods and her step falters as she passes you and you can't help but hope that this will be the moment she recognizes her attraction to you and does something about it. But she recovers quickly and just shakes her head as she walks out the door and stands in the hall, and you’re left waiting for now.

You lock up with the dream of her kiss on your lips, and you sigh as you force it from your mind. For now, friendship is all she is willing to offer you and until she decides for herself that she's ready for more, you'll gladly take it and try to keep your feelings to yourself. You content yourself with the idea of someday as you drop your keys into your purse, and you smile at her as you turn and gallantly offer her your arm. A thrill runs down your spine as she slips her hand into the crook of your elbow, and you sigh as you start down the hall for the elevator.

Grabbing a drink with Dawson at a corner bar isn’t how you’d prefer to spend your night, but until she’s ready for you and everything you’ve been silently promising her for months now, you’ll take it.

 


End file.
